


Like a River

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Chases, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hunting, M/M, Multi, Ripping Clothes, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Edge is ready for a perfect night of hunting his brother down and screwing him senseless. It's going to be fun and romantic. The next chapter of their lives.He definitely isn't missing anything (or anyone) at all.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans/Sans, Spicykustard - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Like a River

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for the wonderful, sweet, lovely, talented [Ganzooky](https://twitter.com/ganzooky)! <3 I hope you enjoy it you perfect bean, you. <3
> 
> Big big thank you to [Undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex) for editing this behemoth. <3

Edge watched Red slip out of the house and grinned. Trust his brother to head out to the woods early, the cheater. He was very wrong if he thought he was the predator.

Checking that he had everything he needed, Edge stalked downstairs to make dinner. It was early, but they could reheat it when they were done. They’d surely be hungry and in no mood to cook. 

As he entered the kitchen, he glanced at the table and its three chairs with a touch of guilt. It was a big day but a risky one. They had decided it wasn’t worth it. Nothing would change between them. Well, nothing for the worse. He shook his head and put the lasagna in the oven. He had a lot to do while it cooked. 

Tonight he needed stealth, so he set aside his red leather armor and silver spikes in favor of a snug black leather jacket. He left his belt buckle on, even though it might catch the light. Forcing Red to undo it was too tempting. His red boots came off, however. It wasn’t like his feet got cold. 

Edge had just finished posing in front of the mirror when the timer went off downstairs. He shot himself a roguish smile in the mirror and went to retrieve the baking pan. He anticipated that he would be done before it was cool, but he could sneak back and put it away if Red evaded him for too long. 

Dinner was cooked.

The bed was made. 

He was dressed. 

It was time.

Edge slipped out the back, locking the door with a sense of finality. When they came back, things would be different, better. For all of them. It didn’t matter who actually took part in the hunt, right? Their feelings weren’t going to change.

He walked into the woods with his hands in his pockets, scanning the ground. If Red hadn’t taken his sneakers off, there might be enough of an indent to see, even with fresh snow falling. Edge’s own feet cut through the snow, leaving thin lines that only occasionally collapsed into a divot. 

He thought about where Red might go. He could be anywhere by now. The Ruins door always seemed to be a favorite of his, so Edge turned deeper into the woods, eyelights always searching. 

He caught movement after about ten minutes of walking. Attacks at the ready, he stopped and scanned the trees. Hopefully it was Red, but there was a chance some other monster had caught wind of their hunt. He turned, skull swiveling, until he had checked the whole area. 

When he came back to where he’d started, Red was standing about twenty feet in front of him, barely a silhouette in the low light. Edge took a step back, startled, but only momentarily. He knew that slouch anywhere.

“You’re going to regret giving up the element of surprise.”

Edge let all the anticipation of this moment burst into a leaping bound forward. It only took him a second to get to Red, but he dodged, ducking behind a tree. Edge pivoted, reaching into empty air. Red was already gone. He looked around some more, but the woods were silent and he appeared to be alone. 

“Damn.” 

Edge fixed his jacket and continued. Now he had an idea of where Red was, and it was clear he was trying to hunt Edge. Why else would he have shown himself? Well, he supposed he could want Edge to find him, but he hoped not. The hunt was supposed to be fun. 

He wasn’t going to get anywhere by just standing here, that much he knew. Excitement radiated through his bones. This was it. A grin split his face, and he picked up the pace. 

Maybe his daydreams of catching Red were a little too distracting. Crunching snow was the only warning he got before a heavy body crashed into him. Edge had just enough time to tense against the impact before he was thrown violently to the ground. His skull bounced against the earth, scrambling his vision. 

Hot, wet, rancid breath washed over him as someone crawled on top of him. Edge grasped at his magic, but he was too dazed to hold onto an attack. His coat was ripped open as the monster, a dog, licked his face. Greater Dog, if the size was any indication. 

Edge couldn’t--wouldn’t let this bastard claim him. His limbs thrashed until they connected with something. His knee had managed to find the dog’s crotch. He yelped and whimpered but didn’t move away. Instead, he captured Edge’s wrists, crushing them painfully, and wrenched his arms above his head. 

Rage sharpened Edge’s mind, and he was close to forming an attack. Greater Dog rushed to get his pants open, but had gotten stuck on the belt. It was a race to see if he could drive Greater Dog off before he took Edge. 

The jagged bone formed above Greater Dog’s head and zipped downwards, piercing him right above the neck. He howled, jerking back from his efforts. Edge gasped with relief. 

Three more bones, whole and rounded, shot into Greater Dog as he reared up, clutching the back of his neck and howling with pain. The force threw him backwards. He smashed to the ground, freeing Edge’s legs from his weight. 

Edge scrambled to his feet and scanned the woods. Those attacks hadn’t been his, and he didn’t think they were Red’s. Even though he didn’t see anyone else, his sense of unease grew.

He threw a few more bones at Greater Dog, taking his HP down to single digits before he set off to search the area. If Greater Dog was smart, he would go home. If he wasn’t, he’d dust in one hit. 

“That idiot better not have,” Edge muttered as his search turned desperate. His soul was racing, the joy of the hunt lost to panic. He felt his pocket, where his cell phone was still present, encased in snow. Cursing, he pulled it out and wiped off the wet clumps. Red had agreed to have some way to find each other in case things took a turn for the worse. 

This was the worst thing Edge could imagine. 

“Giving up already?” Red teased as he answered the phone. Edge ground his teeth. The whole hunt was going to have to be called off.

“I think Sans is here—“

“What? Why? He knows what tonight is!”

“Exactly. I think he’s trying to take part. I saw someone I thought was you—“

“I ain’t seen you.” 

“And then someone with bone attacks, whole bone attacks, helped me get rid of Greater Dog.” 

“Greater Dog, huh?” Red said flatly.

“Now is not the time!”

“Sure, sure. There aren’t all that many skeletons running around.”

“Exactly.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Exactly.” Edge rolled his eyelights. “We need to split up and look—“

“No way. I am not letting you walk around alone. Where are you?” 

“I will be fine! We have to find him!” 

“Find who?” came a low, disembodied voice.

Edge almost dropped his phone as he jumped up and back several inches. The same shadow as before stood in front of him, leaning against a tree. 

“Bro?” Red said faintly as Edge shakily turned on the flashlight feature and pointed it at the figure. Sans gazed at him, unnervingly serious. 

“Are you okay?”

Edge softened. Of course Sans was worried after what Greater Dog did.

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

“Good.” Sans smiled, and Edge found himself smiling with him. Even if it was dangerous for a one HP monster to be here, seeing him gave the night a sense of completeness that Edge hadn’t noticed it lacked before. 

“Now what are you doin—“ 

“Bro!?” Red’s voice, much louder and more frantic, blared from the phone. Edge hurried to put it on speaker mode. 

“I’m fine. Sans is here.”

“Hey, Red,” Sans said with a little wave. His usual grin was fully back in place, now.

“Sans? What the fuck are you doing here?” Red yelled, his voice echoing through the woods. He glared at the phone, ready to tell his idiot brother to be careful, but Sans derailed his thoughts before he could.

“I’m here to take part in the hunt.”

“We went over this—“ Edge said softly, tightening his hands into fists. Edge had thought he understood.

“I’m strong enough. And I want to do this with you,” Sans said more forcefully than Edge had heard him before. He stared Edge in the sockets for a good ten seconds before his eyelights dropped to the snow. 

“If you want to do it with me...” he added softly. 

“Of course,” Edge gasped at the same time Red yelled “Obviously!” through the phone. Of course Edge wanted to share this with both his lovers. 

“But it’s dangerous. You saw...” He threw his hand up to indicate Greater Dog’s hulking size. Sans sobered and shook his head. 

“I told you, I can take care of myself. And you.”

“I would have been fine,” Edge replied, straightening. Sans smiled at him. 

“It’s sweet that you two want to protect me, but I want to be a part of this, of the next part of your lives together.”

“You would be, ya know,” Red commented. “No matter what.” 

“It wouldn’t be the same,” Sans insisted. Edge glanced away this time. Sans was right, as much as they had tried to deny it before. It was obvious when he considered the importance he placed on doing it with Red. It was the start of a new chapter. 

“Alright,” Edge said, nodding. If Sans was willing to take the risk to join them, could he say no? 

“What? Bro...” Red didn’t sound as convinced. Edge shot the phone a small smile. Red worried the most out of all of them. 

“Come on, Red, hunt me. I think, if you two team up, you’ll be able to manage it.”

Edge sputtered, and Red went silent. 

“You’re declaring yourself prey?”

The silence between Edge’s question and Sans’s answer seemed infinite. 

“I am.” He winked.

Edge was still gasping with the effect that had on him when Sans turned and ran into the woods. Pure instinct drove Edge after him. The snow made a convenient trail to follow, up until it stopped in the middle of a small clearing. 

“Damnit,” Edge cursed as he floundered through the snow. How could Sans have made it that far ahead of him so quickly? 

“What the fuck is going on?” Red yelled.

“Oh fuck. I’m at the ledge above our snowmen, well, my snowman and your—“ 

“Really? Now?” Red grouched, ending the phone call as he appeared next to Edge. 

“Come on, he went this way.” Edge gestured and kept moving. Red fell in next to him, hands shoved into his pockets. There was a flicker of movement somewhere ahead of them, and a dozen feet later the trail turned. 

“How was it? Seeing him say it?” 

Edge shuddered, mind filling in what it meant for Sans to be their prey. He could so easily imagine getting his hands on Sans, dragging him to the ground, and claiming him. He hadn’t realized how much he really wanted that. He hungered for it. 

“Indescribable.” 

Red grunted. When he turned to look at Edge, he was flushed, and it wasn’t from exhaustion. 

“It was super hot just hearing him.” 

“Now we need to find him.” 

“Yeah.” Red grinned and peered into the woods. They continued on in silence for a while longer. The woods serenaded them with muffled bird calls and the sounds of other small animals finding their dinner. “This is a much better hunt, don’t you think?” 

Edge was still a little worried about Sans being here, and he could hear the undercurrent of matching anxiety in Red’s voice. Not that they could do anything about it until they caught him. Red had the right idea, might as well enjoy it. 

“Much,” he agreed with a grin. The gleam of Red’s golden tooth cut the night. 

They pushed on through the snow until Sans’s trail led them to a tree and abruptly ended. Edge looked up with his arms crossed. There was no movement in the branches. 

“Hup.” Red blinked away and appeared on one of the lower branches. “No sign of him here.”

Edge lost sight of him as he went higher into the tree. After several tense moments of waiting, Red reappeared at his side. 

“I saw movement just a little bit that way,” he said as he pointed before heading off. Edge quickly followed, then overtook him. Excitement coursed through him as his stride widened. He broke into a jog, watching for any sign of Sans. 

Red crunched through the snow behind him. Up ahead, Edge spotted a swinging branch and a flash of blue. He broke into a run, his soul pounding. Sans scrambled up a small hill, leaving a huge swathe of broken snow for Edge to follow. 

He bounded up it, pausing at the top to find his prey. Sans wasn’t there, but the trail of footsteps led to a large bush. Leaving said bush would cause enough movement that Edge would definitely see it. Sans had gone and trapped himself. Grinning he walked over to it to see if Sans would bolt, but the night stayed quiet and still, up until Red huffed his way over the hill, his hoodie askew and falling off. 

“Could you… slow down…?” he griped as he stumbled into the small clearing. Edge resisted mentioning how Sans had set that pace just fine. He leaned down and straightened Red’s coat, whispering to him as he did so. 

“He’s in the bush.” 

Red glanced over at it and smirked. This was their chance to get ahold of him. Nodding slowly, seemingly more to himself than Edge, he turned to face it. Edge drew back, surprised Red would be so blatant about looking at the spot. If they were going to get the jump on him, it would be better if he didn’t know they knew where he was. 

“Go the opposite direction from me,” Red said softly, turning back to Edge and pressing their mouths together firmly. Edge straightened, surprised and flushed. He wasn’t sure what Red intended, but there was no time to ask. His brother pointed to the left of the bush and spoke much more clearly. “He probably slipped off that way.” 

With that, he jogged off where he had pointed, going right past the bush and Sans. Edge crossed his arms. He trusted Red, but a little more information would have been nice. 

“That idiot,” he announced to the seemingly empty night and stomped off to the right. Once he was out of sight of the bush, he slowed his steps, creeping to a fuller pine tree and stepping into its branches. Then he waited. 

Nothing happened for what seemed like forever and staying still didn’t cool his marrow at all. He was on high alert, anticipation of the next part of the hunt still strong and growing. His mind played with all sorts of ideas for what they could do once they got him. The night was still relatively young, and Edge wanted to claim him until morning.

“Got you!” Red’s voice was muffled through the trees, but loud enough to shock Edge. He stepped out from his spot to run and help Red when Sans burst through the branches and ran right into him. 

They both fell to the ground, limbs flailing. Edge gathered himself to grab onto Sans, but all he got was his jacket. Sans slipped out of it and scrambled to his feet. He shot Edge a grin before taking off. Edge snarled, smiling as well, and pushed to his feet to follow him.

Edge’s height helped much more now that he was right on Sans’s heels. Sans dodged through the trees, sending Edge into branches and through bushes, but Edge gained on him anyway. His soul pounded as they raced through the woods, and, although it strained his body to its limits, he drew closer inch by inch. Sans glanced over his shoulder as he tried to cut left, still smiling, but with a spark of fear in his sockets. 

Edge drew his magic into his limbs and pounced. 

He was almost too late, landing in the space just behind Sans, but he snapped his arm outwards unthinkingly. This time it worked. Sans yelped as Edge grabbed him. His momentum tugged Edge as they jerked to a stop. Edge held his ground, pulling Sans back towards him. Their bodies met, stoking Edge’s hunger to its peak. 

With a growl, he shoved Sans towards the nearest tree. As Edge crushed Sans against the tree, Sans let out a sharp gasp but was otherwise passive. Edge tempered his instincts with the knowledge that Sans didn’t have the HP for rough treatment. He had to be careful. 

Sans didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment, however. His fingers clung to Edge’s jacket as Edge plunged his tongue into his mouth and claimed it as his own. Sans tasted different. It wasn’t a flavor so much as a feel. There was something hot and heady about the kiss after their desperate chase. Edge kept sweeping his tongue through Sans’s mouth until his phone rang. 

“Mm.” He slid his mouth to the side, keeping their faces together. Sans panted, his eyelights wide as he watched Edge answer the call. 

“I got him,” Edge purred, grinding his hips against Sans. He wasn’t sure when his cock had formed, but it was there between them. Sans moaned, his grip on Edge’s jacket tightening so the leather creaked. 

“So I hear,” Red breathed. “I lost you two. Where the fuck are you?” 

Edge reluctantly considered his surroundings. Sans started to squirm, making it harder to piece together what he was seeing. A bit of the path through the forest was visible from their spot, and he could just barely see the edge of a table. 

“By the microwave,” he huffed, rolling his hips so Sans stopped and moaned again. The line went dead and about five seconds later Red rushed to them from the path. His jacket was a mess, twigs and leaves sticking out from the hood. As he took in their positions, he stopped and licked his teeth. 

“Well lookie here.” 

“Red,” Sans whimpered, as if he thought Red might help him out. He knew better, and he knew that playing it up would only rile them. Edge stepped back and dragged Sans away from the tree. He stumbled, feet falling behind his body as Edge threw him to the ground between them. Red guffawed.

“Need something?” he asked, crouching down with his knees spread. His crotch glowed brightly, bulging. Sans lifted his skull to stare at it. Well, if he really felt comfortable enough to be this distracted... Edge grabbed Sans’s shorts and, although the fabric held for a moment, ripped them off. 

“Hey!” Sans yelped. He turned to stare at him, eyelights small and terrified. 

“Pineapple,” Edge reminded him, letting the fabric slither from his grip. Sans watched him a moment longer, his eyelights widening, and his joints relaxing. 

“No, I’m good.”

“Fuck yeah!” Red shimmied his own shorts off. His fat little cock bobbed, shining red light over the snow and Sans’s skull. Sans turned back to him. Edge couldn’t see Sans’s expression, but Red’s grin widened. With a small wave, Red signed for Sans to sit up, and, when he did, he shoved his cock into his mouth. Red’s expression twitched into one of bliss as he slowly fucked Sans’s mouth. 

Edge leaned back against the tree. There was no need for haste now that they had Sans. The fiery passion of the hunt was over, but Edge could still feel it humming in his bones. He restrained the urge to go over and start claiming Sans immediately. There was time, and watching his brother claim Sans’s mouth stirred things in him, too. Edge slowly slid his hand along his femur and rubbed it over his crotch. It bulged out significantly, allowing him to cup it.

Red moaned, pausing with his cock buried in Sans’s throat. Edge leaned his skull back, rubbing it against the bark of the tree as he arched into his hand. He kept his eyelights glued to the other two from the bottom of his sockets. Sans was clutching at Red’s legs as Red held him steady to thrust into his mouth repeatedly. The stifled noises Sans was producing sent sparks along Edge’s bones.

“Oh yeah,” Red huffed. “You like that, huh?”

Sans whimpered, but bright blue light began to glow against the snow around him. Edge squeezed his cock through his pants. It wasn’t near enough when the two of them were putting on a show like this, so he shakily jerked open his pants and shoved his hand down them to grab the length directly. It felt better, but now it was too tight. Huffing with frustration, Edge pulled his cock out, sliding up it as he did so.

“The Boss is ready to play, hm?” Red commented, holding his cock in Sans’s mouth long enough to make him gag before releasing him. Sans drew back with a gasp. He turned to glance over his shoulder. Papyrus groaned at the sight, his eyelights almost filling his sockets and streaks of drool down his jaw. 

“Too bad his mouth is all mine, right?” He drew Sans back to face him and stroked his skull. Sans didn’t agree, because of course he belonged to both of them now. That didn’t stop Red from urging his mouth open and thrusting back in. Edge rolled his sockets. Red was being lazy and impatient. 

“Oh my, whatever will I do?” he asked dryly as he walked up behind Sans. He was so light. It took almost no effort to drag his hips up to a convenient height. He did jerk forward on Red’s cock, making Red pull back with a hiss before he fell onto his ass. Sans went with him, propped up on his elbows over Red’s lap. His legs dangled, toes barely able to touch the snow. Edge smirked at Red’s annoyed look.

He wished he had removed his gloves before picking up Sans, but he managed to pull one off with his teeth and throw it to the snow.

Sans’s magic was warm and soft under his hand, seemingly even more so than usual when contrasted with the cold night. Edge slid his fingers further with a sense of reverence. Sans had put himself at risk, snuck into their hunt, and offered himself up to them. This was so much more than fucking around on the couch. 

This was their claiming. 

Sans was wet, extremely so. He had apparently thoroughly enjoyed taking care of Red. Edge stepped forward and laid his cock against Sans’s magic while Red grumbled and repositioned so that Sans could continue despite the awkward position. Sans kicked his legs, using what leverage he had with his arms to push himself harder against Edge. 

“Shit,” Edge hissed, clutching at Sans and leaning forward so he wasn’t pushed over as well. Sans felt so good. It wasn’t just the pressure or Sans’s arousal smearing onto his cock. There was a spark as their magic met, the emotions between them heightened by the hunt. Edge wanted to explore that feeling, to drown in it. He shook his skull and repositioned his hands. One of them had to stay reasonable, and it definitely needed to be him. 

He started up a slow rhythm, grinding himself against Sans. Moans emanated from Red’s lap. Red stroked Sans’s skull, muttering compliments laced with dirty talk. He glanced up and caught Edge’s socket. They exchanged a soft look and some smiles. 

Sans had always been their weakness. He wasn’t caught up in the never-ending struggle for power and dominance that ruled their lives here. He just wanted to find some hope. They wanted to give it to him, not that they knew how. 

What they could give him was themselves. 

“Red, you better not fucking finish,” Edge growled, dragging his cock away from Sans’s warmth. Red groaned still firmly planted in Sans’s mouth. Snarling, Edge pulled Sans back and off Red. 

“Hey!” Red complained, glaring up at Edge, who shifted Sans so he was holding him under his back and legs. Sans was limp, a loose grin on his face. He must have come already, at least once. Well, it wouldn’t be the last. 

“Oh, shut up. Sit up.” Edge closed the distance between them and knelt down, careful not to lose his hold on Sans. Once Red noticed what he was doing, he did so eagerly. His hands went for Sans the moment he came into reach. 

“You were so hot-- it was so good--” he murmured, wiping Sans’s jaw and kissing him as Edge settled into a sit facing him, Sans in his arms between them. Sans moaned softly and kissed Red back. Edge gave them until he was settled as close to Red as he could manage. This was going to take some coordinating, which Red clearly wasn’t going to help with. 

“Spread your legs, Red. Sans, come here.” Edge gently turned Sans, holding him upright against his ribs. Sans sighed and laid his skull on Edge’s shoulder. Edge had to take a steadying breath and remind himself that he could kiss the fuck out of Sans once he made this happen. It was time to consummate the claiming. 

Red did as he was told, for once, so Edge was able to slide between his legs; his own went over Red’s. With them out of the way, Edge could bump pelvises with Red. 

“Oh,” Red breathed, and his eyelights visibly widened. He tugged on Edge’s arm until he leaned down some and they could kiss. Red was harsh and smoky. He tasted of home. Sans, stuck between them, merely hummed, a content sound. Edge had to break the contact before he lost himself in the feeling. 

“Are you ready, Sans?” he asked, voice rougher than usual. Sans looked at Edge. He didn’t seem particularly with it, but he turned his eyelights down enough to see how they were positioned. Edge could feel a shiver work its way through Sans. He finally glanced down at where Edge and Red’s cocks were rubbing against each other underneath him. 

“Yes,” he moaned. Red shifted a little closer, practically humming with excitement. Edge felt the same, but this was important. 

“This is it. From here on out the claiming will be recognized. Do you want to continue?”

“Yes!” Sans whined, wriggling with impatience. 

“Red?” Edge asked, as well. Red gave him an incredulous look, and tugged on Sans, but Edge held him up away from their cocks. 

“Of course I fucking do!” Red snapped, flushing brightly. Edge’s soul pounded as he finally let the significance of the moment soak in. He carefully took hold of his and Red’s cocks and held them straight. Red hummed, but there was a defiant spark in his eyelight. 

“And you?” he challenged.

Edge paused just before Sans met the waiting members. It couldn’t be more obvious, could it? Then again, he’d known Red’s answer. He just wanted to hear it. 

“With all my soul,” he murmured before resuming. Sans squeaked as his ribs bounced their way down Edge’s. Red’s shocked expression vanished as Sans reached the tips of their cocks. Red had to thrust up slightly to match Edge’s, but he was more than eager to do so. 

Slowly, almost painfully slowly, Edge nudged his way into Sans as Red did the same. Sans groaned, his legs kicking as he was stretched wider than ever before. His hands clutched at Edge, and he tucked his face against his neck. With a whine from Sans, the flared bottom of the heads popped in, allowing the edge of Sans’s pussy to relax back a bit around the shafts. Sans’s body relaxed, as well.

Edge waited about ten seconds, which he felt was an eternity, before losing control and shoving Sans the rest of the way down. Sans cried out sharply and clung even tighter, but he threw his skull back against Red’s shoulder and showed just how much he was enjoying himself. Red moaned loudly, nuzzling his face against Sans. 

Edge grit his teeth, holding Sans in place as the dizzying sensations cleared enough for him to form some kind of thought. Sans was wrapped around them, squeezing them, making sure that every little shift the brothers made was felt by the other.it was surreal, but so very real. Edge wanted to savor being this close to both of them at the same time. 

Red, however, impatiently made a little jerking motion with his pelvis. Sans gasped, and his knees, resting on Edge’s arms, flexed. 

“Careful,” Edge said, much more breathlessly than he expected. Red whined and fell into a much more gentle rocking that had them all moaning. Otherwise, it was quiet. It was just them, together. Edge started to rock as well, counter to Red’s movement. When one slid deeper, the other slid out a bit, rubbing against each other as much as Sans’s walls. 

“Oh... oh god, I want more,” Sans groaned after a few minute. “I need more.” 

Edge realized his pants were growing steadily more soaked. They had apparently been teasing Sans rather than giving him a chance to adjust. Edge was more than ready to get moving, really moving. He dove forward and captured Sans’s mouth with his. His arms under Sans’s legs meant that he could lift him easily, sliding him up their cocks and then dropping him back down onto them. Sans howled, his hands grabbing onto Edge’s shoulders to steady himself. 

“Fu—fu—fuck,” he groaned, breaking the kiss as Edge continued, repeating the motion over and over. Red kicked against the underside of Edge’s knees as he fell backwards into the snow. Lazy fuck, Edge mused fondly as he single handedly managed the actual fucking. 

He was fine with taking care of things. That was what he did. He wasn’t under the delusion that the claiming would change anything. Sans and Red were who they were. They needed someone to take care of them, and Edge wanted to be that person. He would give them grief, because wanting them to be better was part of that. So was accepting them when they didn’t do it. 

Sans sloppily kissed Edge and yelled his enjoyment, but otherwise was a limp form in his arms. His arousal leaked steadily into Edge’s lap, which was too hot for him to be mad about. 

“Bro—Paps—“ Red huffed, pushing up to his elbows. “Lemme have a turn.” 

“What, ngh, are you talking about?” Edge growled. Red was getting just as much as him. More, even, since his shorter length and laid back position meant he could thrust up into Sans, as well. Edge didn’t know what Red thought he was missing out on. 

“Facing him,” Red gasped as Edge lowered Sans firmly, plunging into him all the way to the hilt. “I want some kisses.”

“Oh, for...” Edge growled, but he stopped and raised Sans off. Strings of slick trailed between them, glinting with reds, blues, and purple from their magic. Sans groaned and sighed as his magic was emptied. 

Edge kissed Sans one more time before carefully turning him to face Red. He was sitting up, at least, and he eagerly reached for Sans’s skull. They were already clacking teeth as Edge slid Sans back onto their cocks. 

The advantage of this arrangement quickly became clear. With Red holding Sans up and slowly grinding in him, Edge was free to thrust into Sans with all of his own prowess. It was much more satisfying, moving in Sans with stronger, deeper strokes. Red and Sans slowly sank into the ground with a chorus of moans and whimpers. 

The longer they went, the more Edge’s soul swelled with the fact that they were claiming. His feral instincts, dulled since catching Sans, stirred with the impending orgasms. He started to nip at Sans’s shoulders and neck, just grazing his sharp teeth against them. 

“St—stop.” Sans broke away from Red to turn to the side. “I’m—I’m gonna...” 

“I want you to.” Edge slammed into him, and Sans cried out. “I want you to come so hard you can’t stand it.”

Sans whimpered.

“You belong to us,” Edge growled, wrapping his hand around Sans’s neck. He pulled him back against his chest and squeezed as he plunged into him. Sans arched back against him, some instinct driving him to withdraw from Edge’s grip. However, all that did was press his back against Edge’s chest, and his moans were getting shorter, faster, and more desperate, if a little breathless. A few thrusts later, Sans’s magic tightened around them as he came with a sharp cry. Red grunted and kept moving, probably also close. 

“And we belong to you,” Red grunted as he actually snapped his hips up.

Hearing that was too much for Edge. He came, hard. His release was met with a wail from Sans, and he felt liquid fill up between him and Red, who sounded like he was coming as well. It was hard to focus on much while his skull filled with sparks, and his soul all but burst. 

The one thing he did make sure to do was prop himself above them as he came down from this new level of bliss. Sans was slumped over Red; Edge didn’t need to add more weight. Red had his eyelights extinguished. If Edge didn’t feel the tremors of his orgasm through his legs, he would be worried. 

They stayed like that for a long time. At least, it felt like a long time. He wasn’t prone to being prone, and the flurry of activity and emotions still echoed through their bodies. He felt it in the way Red shifted to settle Sans more comfortably, and how Sans absently stroked Edge’s leg in his half drowsy state. 

Eventually, the position grew uncomfortable. Edge grunted as he forced his stiff joints to move so he could sit up, his legs folded under him. Sans whined and huddled into Red. Edge smiled. His coat fit perfectly over his lover’s ribs. They didn’t actually get cold, but Sans visually relaxed. 

He wasn’t going to be able to carry them both home, but he didn’t want to wake them either. He could let them sleep. Settling with his back against a nearby tree, Edge eyed the woods. It was never too early to start protecting his... his... 

Edge flushed and kept one socket on the lookout while he thought of their new life. Together.


End file.
